


[Podfic]A Gentleman's Dare

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [16]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you can’t do it.”</p><p>Crane licked her collarbone. “And what is that?”</p><p>“Have sex with me—seduce me—in a public place. You’re too chicken to do it.”</p><p>Crane stilled. Then he looked up at her with those eyes—ugh, she loved his eyes like she loved his eyebrows—and replied, “Are you daring me, Miss Mills?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]A Gentleman's Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gentleman's Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064704) by [MissMaudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaudlin/pseuds/MissMaudlin). 



> Thanks to MissMaudlin for being open to having her work podficced. Thanks to Kalakirya for recording with me! My first copodding experience. This was SO MUCH FUN. Music is [Poison by Nicole Scherzinger](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9joqPp3peLg)

You can stream this work here:

 

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsleepyhollow%5Dagentlemansdare.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsleepyhollow%5Dagentlemansdarem4b.m4b)


End file.
